Bad Blood
by michbacz
Summary: Klasyka odcinka spisana przez moją skromną osobę. Mulder i Scully vs. wampirki. Sporo świetnego humoru słownego zawdzięczanego scenarzystom. Polecam


**Klasyk nad klasykami. To właśnie dla takich odcinków jak ten oglądałem XFiles ;) Poniższy tekst jest moją próbą przeniesienia odcinka na papier. Życzę dobrej zabawy.

* * *

****NOWELIZACJA ODCINKA  
Numer odcinka: 5x12 - BadBlood  
Scenarzyści: Chris Carter, Vince Gilligan**

CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
10 LUTEGO  
- Na pomoc!  
W ciemnym lesie zabrzmiał przejmujący krzyk. Las był potężny i przerażający. Wysokie świerki i rozłożyste dęby zasłaniały już i tak słabo świecący księżyc. Błotniste poszycie pokryte opadłymi liśćmi, bardzo utrudniało jakiekolwiek poruszanie się.  
- Na pomoc! - przepełniony strachem głos zabrzmiał znowu. Tym razem znacznie bliżej.  
Ciężki i świszczący oddech uciekającej postaci odbijał się szeroko po okolicznych chaszczach i drzewach.  
Niewielka kępa młodych drzewek rozchyliła się gwałtownie, kiedy ktoś z dużą szybkością się przez nią przedarł. Pod naporem obcego ciała dwa z nich złamały się na pół, pozostałe jednak z pewną dozą gracji i lekkości, powróciły na swoje dawne miejsce. Intruz był niezbyt wysoki lecz przysadzisty. Ton jego głosu pozwalał stwierdzić, że jest to dość młoda osoba. Kolczaste krzewy ocierały się o jego ubranie wczepiając się w nie kolcami co skutecznie utrudniało ucieczkę.  
Biegł jednak cały czas z największą szybkością na jaką go było stać w tym trudnym terenie. Co chwila oglądał się za siebie, wypatrując prześladowcy. Jego głośny krzyk trafiał w pustkę gęstego lasu.  
- Pomocy! On mnie zabije!  
Naraz po kolejnym zerknięciu za ramię, na chwilę zesztywniał z przerażenia. Jednak otępienie nie trwało długo. Zaraz począł uciekać jeszcze szybciej. Jakieś piętnaście metrów z tyłu za nim, pojawiła się druga postać. Była wyższa od niego i zdecydowanie pewniej się poruszała, przez cały czas zmniejszając odległość między nią a młodym człowiekiem, którego ścigała.  
Ciemność panująca dookoła uniemożliwiała jak na razie dokonanie identyfikacji, jednakże pewne było, iż ścigającym był dorosły mężczyzna. Można było wnioskować z dużej postaci, oświetlanej słabo przez srebrny księżyc.  
Odległość między ścigającym a ściganym zmniejszała się z sekundy na sekundę. Dochodziła już do niecałych trzech metrów.  
- Pomocy! Niech mi ktoś pomoże! - krzyknął tamten jeszcze raz, jednak nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi.  
Naraz tuż przed nim zaświtał niewielki, pozbawiony większych drzew teren. Dostrzegając w nim szansę, uciekinier w pełnym biegu przedarł się przez gęste krzewy i wypadł na małą polankę.  
Nie przyniosła mu ona jednak upragnionego ratunku.  
Nie zauważył wystającego z ziemi grubego korzenia i zawadził o niego nogą. Runął jak długi w miękkie błoto.  
Tajemniczy prześladowca w jednej chwili spadł na niego, przygważdżając go swoim ciężarem do ziemi.  
- Zostaw mnie! - krzyczała ofiara, kiedy mężczyzna jednym szarpnięciem obrócił ją na plecy.  
Srebrna tarcza księżyca, wynurzyła się zza chmur i oświetliła twarz uciekiniera. Okazał się nim siedemnasto, może osiemnastoletni chłopak. Miał krótko ścięte, ale gęsto kręcone rude włosy, niebieskie jeansowe spodnie i taką samą kurtkę. Prosty, zwyczajny chłopiec jakich są dziesiątki tysięcy.  
On sam jednak nie czuł się w tej chwili jak jeden z wielu. Z ogromną desperacją i strachem walczył o własne życie. Przewaga atakującego była jednak bardzo wyraźna. "Rudy" wiedząc, że nie ma większych szans, przez cały czas krzyczał.  
- Pomocy!  
Nagle w rękach obcego zamajaczył długi i ostry przedmiot. Oburącz podniósł go nad głowę robiąc potężny zamach.  
Mdłe światło księżyca zamajaczyło na trzymanym narzędziu, które okazało się niczym innym, jak ostro ułamaną nogą od krzesła.  
Chłopak widział nadchodzącą śmierć, jednak nie mógł już nic zrobić aby się przed nią obronić.  
Mężczyzna ze straszliwą siłą opuścił drzewce i wbił w ciało miotającej się pod nim ofiary.  
- Aaaaa! - przepełniony bólem śmierci krzyk uciekł głęboko w las.  
Morderca nie poprzestał jednak na tym uderzeniu. Gorączkowo przeszukując ręką okoliczną ziemię, znalazł kamień wielkości ludzkiej pięści i używając go niczym młotka trzykroć uderzył w tępy koniec narzędzia zbrodni.  
Przy każdym uderzeniu drzewce coraz głębiej pogrążało się w ciało ofiary aż w końcu dotarło do serca.  
Chłopiec szarpnął się w ostatniej konwulsji i znieruchomiał.  
Naraz krzewy za plecami mężczyzny rozchyliły się i wybiegła zza nich piękna i młoda kobieta. Jednym spojrzeniem objęła pochylającego się mężczyznę jak i jego ofiarę. W następnej chwili zrozumiała, co zaszło.  
- Mulder? - powiedziała cicho.  
Zabójca odwrócił się, ukazując swoją twarz, agenta specjalnego FBI - Foxa Muldera.  
- Mulder!  
Zbliżyła się do partnera, a następnie uklękła na jedno kolano obok leżącego w błocie chłopca. Nie odezwała się ani słowem, tylko przytknęła dwa palce do szyi nieszczęśnika na darmo szukając pulsu. Tak jak przypuszczała. Chłopak nie żył.  
Popatrzyła przez chwilę ze zgrozą na Muldera, po czym delikatnie rozchyliła wargi trupa. Zamarła przez chwilę, nie wierząc własnym oczom.  
W górnej szczęce ofiary pośród innych, normalnej wielkości zębów, lśniły dwa - dwucentymetrowej wielkości białe kły. Popatrzyła na swojego partnera.  
- Spójrz na to! - wskazał na straszliwe zęby zdyszany, ale pewny swego Mulder.  
Scully nie odpowiedziała, tylko dokładniej przyjrzała się ofierze. Nagle tknęło ją okropne przypuszczenie. Modląc się, aby nie miała racji, delikatnie postukała palcem w jeden z wystających zębów.  
Niestety, nie została wysłuchana.  
Poruszona przez agentkę sztuczna, wampirza szczęka opadła, ukazując normalne i zdrowe uzębienie. Scully nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa, chwyciła ją w dwa palce i podsunęła pod nos Mulderowi, który wyglądał teraz tak, jakby raził go piorun. Słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło. Zdołał tylko wyszeptać.  
- O kur...!

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
11 LUTEGO  
Gabinet Muldera znajdował się w piwnicach kwatery głównej FBI. Ktoś, kto go szukał z łatwością mógł go przegapić, gdyż na drzwiach nie było żadnego napisu.  
Gabinet nie przypominał żadnego z pomieszczeń FBI, które zwykle się widziało. Półki z książkami ciągnęły się od podłogi do sufitu. Na biurkach piętrzyły się sterty starych gazet i raportów. Zalegały również podłogę, na której walały się zdjęcia zamazanych obiektów. Na ścianie wisiał spory plakat przedstawiający UFO z napisem: "Chcę uwierzyć."  
Mulder siedział za swoim biurkiem, cierpliwie notując coś na rozłożonych przed nim papierach. Drzwi do gabinetu cicho się otwarły i stanęła w nich Scully. Miała na sobie granatowy kostium, pasujący jak zwykle idealnie na miarę. Szary kołnierz jej bluzki znajdującej się pod żakietem odsłaniał szyję. Można było na niej zauważyć wiszący złoty krzyżyk z którym nigdy się nie rozstawała. Ognisto rude włosy zaczesała na bok. Cicho weszła do biura i usiadła na krześle naprzeciw Foxa.  
Mulder niechętnie podniósł wzrok znad biurka i popatrzył na swoją partnerkę. Minę miała bardzo niepewną. Nie odzywając się ani słowem, agent powrócił do przerwanego pisania. Scully postanowiła przerwać milczenie.  
- Mulder...  
Wyprostował się gwałtownie i palcem nakazał jej milczenie.  
- Nie! Nie zaczynaj znowu!  
Wziął do ręki papier na którym jeszcze przed momentem gorliwie pisał, zmiął w niedużą kulkę i rzucił do kosza.  
Spudłował.  
Kulka odbiła się od brzegu plastykowego pojemnika i dołączyła do innych jej podobnych, leżących na ziemi dowodów, świadczących o jego słabym oku.  
Mulder westchnął głęboko, wstał z krzesła i podszedł do kosza. Przez chwilę jakby zastanawiał się co zrobić dalej, aż w końcu począł z całej siły kopać nieszczęsny przedmiot.  
Scully bez słowa komentarza przyglądała się tej scenie.  
W końcu, kiedy pojemnik przestał przypominać swoją poprzednią postać, Mulder dał mu spokój. W ostatnim odruchu kopnął go tak, że ten odbił się od szafki z aktami i zatrzymał pod przeszklonymi drzwiami.  
Zniecierpliwiony agent podszedł do swojego biurka, usiadł na jego krawędzi, złożył ręce na piersiach i zwrócił się do Dany.  
- Wiem co widziałem!  
Scully kiwnęła głową. Mulder nie wiedział czy oznaczało to potwierdzenie czy zaprzeczenie jego słowom.  
- Skinner żąda raportu za godzinę. Co chcesz mu powiedzieć?  
- Powiem mu dokładnie to co widziałem. A ty?  
Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie.  
- Powiem mu dokładnie to co widziałam.  
- Czym to się różni? - zaciekawił się.  
Spojrzała na niego groźnie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek i nie odpowiedziała.  
- Scully, to ja mogę skończyć w więzieniu. Muszę wiedzieć czy mnie poprzesz.  
Poruszyła się niespokojnie w krześle.  
- Po pierwsze - zaczęła z pasją. - Jeśli rodzina Ronnie'ego Stricklanda zdecyduje się zaskarżyć FBI na czterysta czterdzieści sześć milionów dolarów, to oboje wylądujemy na ławie oskarżonych. A po drugie... Nawet nie wiem co po drugie! Czterysta czterdzieści sześć milionów! - powtórzyła.  
Z głosu Muldera biła niepodważalna pewność.  
- Ronny Strickland był wampirem!  
- Masz jakieś dowody? - zapytała spokojnie Scully.  
Agent popatrzył niecierpliwie w jej kierunku.  
- Ty jesteś moim dowodem. Byłaś tam!  
Cisza która nastała w odpowiedzi, aż dzwoniła w uszach. Mulder poczuł się przez moment strasznie niepewnie. Starał się mówić spokojnie, dokładnie odmierzając słowa.  
- Dobra! Zaczynam się bać! Co masz zamiar im powiedzieć?  
- Chcesz uzgodnić zeznania? - nie wierzyła własnym uszom.  
- Tego nie powiedziałem - wybronił się. - Po prostu chcę usłyszeć twoją wersję.  
Pokręciła niezdecydowanie głową w obie strony.  
- Nie podoba mi się to - stwierdziła.  
Mulder uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział.  
- Scully, zamkną cię w celi z wielką Marge, będzie ci czytała wiersze Gertrudy Stein.  
Zrezygnowana Dana na moment ukryła twarz w dłoni swojej prawej ręki, którą opierała o poręcz krzesła. W końcu kiwnęła głową na znak zgody. Zadowolony Mulder wstał z biurka i usiadł na swoim krześle.  
- Zacznij od początku.  
- Od samego? - zdziwiła się.  
Fox potwierdził, włączył mały magnetofon i położył go na biurku.  
Scully patrzyła przez chwilę na małe, elektroniczne urządzenie. Westchnęła.  
- W porządku.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
10 LUTEGO  
Kiedy wczoraj rano przyszłam do pracy byłeś jak zwykle rozentuzjazmowany.  
- Zabrałaś kowbojki? - zapytałeś rzucając na swoje biurko bilet lotniczy.  
Wzięłam go z blatu i popatrzyłam na cel naszej wizyty.  
- Lecimy do Dallas?  
- Ihaaaa! - podekscytowanie w twoim głosie było dość wyraźne - Właściwie do miasteczka Channey, jakieś osiemdziesiąt kilometrów na południe od Dallas. Urocza prowincjonalna mieścina licząca trzystu sześćdziesięciu jeden mieszkańców. Od niedawna centrum tajemniczych upustów krwi.  
Pamiętam, że zaciekawiło mnie to.  
- Upustów krwi? U kogo?  
Chwyciłeś pilota i włączyłeś rzutnik ze slajdami.  
- Co sądzisz o tym?  
Slajd, który się pojawił przedstawiał duże, martwe zwierzę.  
- To... martwa krowa - powiedziałam ostrożnie nie będąc pewna o co ci chodzi.  
- A właściwie krowa rasy Cholstrin - poprawiłeś mnie. - Całkowicie pozbawiona krwi. Podobnie jak ta...  
Kolejne zdjęcia przewijały się przez matowy ekran.  
- ... ta, ta, ta i ta! W sumie sześć, w ciągu ostatnich sześciu tygodni. Średnio jedna na siedem dni.  
- Pozostał jakiś ślad?  
- Po dwóch ukłuciach?  
- Nie o to chciałam zapytać - zniecierpliwiłam się.  
- Tym gorzej, bo są!  
Pokazałeś następne zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ono kawałek zwierzęcej skóry, pokrytej gęstą sierścią. W centrum obrazka widoczne były wyraźnie dwa otwory położone równolegle do siebie. Odległość pomiędzy nimi, aż nadto sugerowała rozwiązanie. Dlatego postanowiłam nie wyciągać zbyt pochopnych wniosków.  
- To mogą być ślady po igle, umiejscowione celowo tak, aby sugerowały ukąszenie. Takie rytualne upuszczanie krwi wskazuje na działalność jakiejś sekty. W tej sytuacji...  
Przerwałeś mi.  
- Jasne! To na pewno sataniści. Daj spokój!  
- Pewnie zaraz mi powiesz, że to sprawka meksykańskiego Koziego wampira? - jak zwykle zacząłeś mnie już denerwować.  
- El Czubakabra? Nie! One mają cztery kły i wysysają krew z kóz, stąd ta nazwa.  
Musiałam zadać następne pytanie choć z góry wiedziałam jaka będzie twoja odpowiedź.  
- W takim razie to byłby przykład...  
- Klasycznego wampiryzmu! - dokończyłeś za mnie.  
- Na krowach? - nie byłam przekonana.  
- I na jednym człowieku, zeszłej nocy. Turysta z New Jersey. Musimy już iść!  
Jak zwykle, najważniejsze postanowiłeś trzymać na koniec.  
- Czemu od razu nie powiedziałeś?  
- Zamknij za sobą drzwi! - rzuciłeś na koniec pozostawiając moje pytanie bez odpowiedzi.  
Chcąc nie chcąc musiałam ruszyłam za tobą.  
CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
10 LUTEGO  
Channey jest tak małe, że nie dysponuje miejską kostnicą. Dlatego udaliśmy się do zakładu pogrzebowego "Spokojny Sen" w celu zbadania ciała zmarłego niedawno Dwighta Founta. Tam spotkaliśmy się z przedstawicielem lokalnego wymiaru sprawiedliwości... szeryfem.  
Muszę przyznać, że był niczego sobie.  
- Lucius Charwail - przedstawił się - Jesteście z FBI?  
- Tak... - zaczęłam, ale bezpardonowo mi przerwałeś.  
- Agenci Mulder i... Scully - wydawało się przez chwilę, jakbyś zapomniał mojego nazwiska - Chcielibyśmy zobaczyć zwłoki.  
Szeryf był przychylnie nastawiony do przyjezdnych co jest pewnym ewenementem wśród małomiasteczkowych stróżów prawa.  
- Oczywiście! Proszę przodem.  
Speszona szarmanckim zachowaniem szeryfa, zbyt wolno ruszyłam za tobą. Nie omieszkałeś tego zauważyć.  
- Przebieraj nóżkami, Scully!  
Szeryf wprowadził nas do kostnicy domu pogrzebowego.  
- Proszę - powiedział, otwierając przed nami drzwi.  
Na stole do sekcji leżało ciało Dwighta Founta. Od razu rzucało się w oczy, że ofiara była zwykłym turystą. Ubrany był w kremowe spodnie, sportowe adidasy i hawajską koszulę z krótkimi rękawami. Od razu ukazało się też, twoje niewybredne poczucie humoru.  
- Ładne ciuchy! - skomentowałeś ubranie ofiary.  
Postanowiłam chwilowo nie zwracać na ciebie uwagi. Zwróciłam się natomiast do szeryfa.  
- Czy ktoś zbadał zwłoki?  
- Nie! - odpowiedział. - Wygląda dokładnie tak, jak go znaleźliśmy w motelu. Kiedy usłyszałem, że interesuje was ta sprawa pomyślałem, że lepiej zostawić to ekspertom.  
W czasie wypowiedzi szeryfa, pochyliłeś się nad ciałem i odchyliłeś kołnierz jego koszuli. Na szyi denata widniały dwa, nieduże okrągłe otwory. Ich wygląd nasuwał na myśl ukąszenie jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Zwróciłeś mi na to uwagę.  
- Twoi sataniści mają ostre ząbki - jak zwykle nie byłeś poważny.  
- Jacy sataniści? - tym razem miejscowy stróż prawa był zaintrygowany.  
Kwestię wprowadzenia szeryfa w sprawę, zostawiłeś mnie.  
- Przedstaw mu swoją... teorię!  
- Moja teoria uległa zmianie - zreflektowałam się. - Sądzę, że szukamy kogoś kto widział zbyt wiele filmów z Belą Lugoshim. Ten ktoś wierzy, że jest wampirem i dlatego...  
- Zachowuje się jak wampir - kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem, dokończył za mnie szeryf. - To ma sens. Myślę, że ona ma rację!  
- A ślady kłów? - nie dawałeś za wygraną.  
To akurat było jeszcze prostsze do wyjaśnienia.  
- Ktoś ogarnięty taką obsesją mógł sobie spiłować zęby. Odlew z gipsu powinien ułatwić identyfikację.  
Lucius Charwail wydawał się w pełni usatysfakcjonowany moją teorią. Po ciągłych bojach z tobą, było to miłą odmianą.  
- Odlew z gipsu? Dobry pomysł! Czy jakaś choroba sprawia, że człowiek wierzy, że jest wampirem?  
- Jest pewne zaburzenie psychiczne zwane Hematodypsią - potwierdziłam. - Chory osiąga satysfakcję erotyczną poprzez konsumpcję ludzkiej krwi.  
- Erotyczną? - zaciekawił się - Ach tak!  
Kontynuowałam:  
- Istnieją również wrodzone wady genetyczne powodujące nadwrażliwość na światło i czosnek. Porfiria... Xeroderma Pigmentosum.  
Wydaje mi się, że szeryf był pod wrażeniem.  
- Naprawdę znasz się na rzeczy, Dana.  
Wtedy...

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
11 LUTEGO  
Mulder starał się zachować powagę.  
- Dana? On przecież nie znał twojego imienia!  
- Masz zamiar mi przerywać? - zapytała Scully z groźbą w oczach.  
- Nie! - zreflektował się. - Mów dalej... Dana!

CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
10 LUTEGO  
W każdym razie właśnie wtedy doznałeś olśnienia, czy coś w tym stylu. Podszedłeś szybko do końca stołu do sekcji i z wielką uwagą zacząłeś się przyglądać obuwiu ofiary.  
- Zna się pani na rzeczy agentko Scully - powiedział szeryf.  
Wtedy to wtrąciłeś się ty.  
- Szeryfie! Czy tego człowieka znaleziono dokładnie w takim stanie?  
- Tak. Niczego nie ruszaliśmy.  
Wskazałeś na buty martwego turysty.  
- Zauważył pan, że jego sznurowadła są rozwiązane?  
- Rzeczywiście! - potwierdził pytany po zerknięciu na ofiarę.  
Czułam przez skórę, że wyskoczysz zaraz z jakąś fantastyczną teorią. Jednak mimo wszystko zapytałam.  
- Do czego zmierzasz?  
- To coś znaczy - zamyśliłeś się na chwilę po czym zapytałeś szeryfa. - Macie tu jakiś leżący na uboczu stary cmentarz?  
- Tak.  
Strzeliłeś z radością palcami.  
- Proszę mnie tam zabrać!  
Zdecydowałam, że najwyższy czas się wtrącić.  
- Mulder?  
- Scully, potrzebne nam będą wyniki sekcji. Im szybciej tym lepiej!  
Pamiętam, że pomyślałam wtedy czym ciężkim w ciebie rzucić.  
- Hej! Czego mam szukać?  
Pełen skupienia podszedłeś, położyłeś mi ręce na ramionach, popatrzyłeś głęboko w oczy i powiedziałeś coś co mną wstrząsnęło.  
- Nie wiem.  
Obróciłeś się na pięcie i wyszedłeś z pokoju. Szeryf popatrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Nie wiedzieć czemu starałam się ciebie przed nim usprawiedliwić.  
- Taki już jest.  
- W drogę, szeryfie! - zza drzwi dobiegł twój głos.  
Stróż prawa uchylił lekko kapelusza.  
- Do widzenia pani! - powiedział i wyszedł.  
Zostałam sam na sam ze stu kilogramami martwego mięsa. Gorzej już chyba być nie mogło. Pół godziny później zmieniłam zdanie.  
- Szestasta pięćdziesiąt cztery - odczytałam godzinę na zegarze włączając magnetofon - Przystępuję do sekcji zwłok białego mężczyzny, lat sześćdziesiąt, który prawdopodobnie bawi się w Texasie gorzej niż ja... - zastanowiłam się przez chwilę nad swoimi słowami - ... chociaż to kwestia sporna. Zacznę od cięcia kołnierzowego. Ha!  
Ostrze skalpela, które trzymałam w ręku wysunęło się z mocowania i z brzękiem upadło na podłogę. Zaczynało się całkiem nieźle!  
Dobrze że chociaż, mieli w tej kostnicy porządną wagę. Łup! Pierwszy narząd wylądował ze szczękiem w koszyku. Odczytałam wynik. - Serce waży trzysta siedemdziesiąt gramów. Bez zmian patologicznych.Następne... - Lewe płuco trzysta czterdzieści pięć gramów. Bez zmian patologicznych - ... i następne. - Jelito grube osiemset dziewięćdziesiąt gramów.  
Wszystko zdawało się być w normie. No, może z wyjątkiem całkowitego braku krwi. Parę rzeczy pozostawało jeszcze jednak do sprawdzenia. Magnetofon uruchamiany na głos, zaczął nagrywać.  
- Zawartość żołądka wskazuje na spożycie posiłku na krótko przed śmiercią. Pizza, pepperoni, zielona papryka, pieczarki... pieczarki. Brzmi całkiem nieźle!  
Chyba musiałam być strasznie zmęczona i głodna, że coś takiego powiedziałam. Po skończeniu sekcji udałam się do zajazdu dla zmotoryzowanych Dave'a Crocketa.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
11 LUTEGO  
- To był właściwie przydrożny motel Sama Hustona - wtrącił bezczelnie Mulder.

CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
10 LUTEGO  
Zmęczona i głodna weszłam do pokoju hotelowego i od razu położyłam się na łóżku nie czując się na siłach zrobić nic innego. Na szczęście zdołałam jeszcze uruchomić automatyczny masaż. Drgania i zawirowania powierzchni przepływające przez łóżko sprawiły, że nie mogłam powstrzymać się od westchnienia ulgi.  
- Ach!  
Wtedy drzwi do pokoju stanęły otworem. Nie musiałam podnosić wzroku żeby wiedzieć, że to ty.  
- Wodzian chloralu - powiedziałam.  
Ton twojego głosu zdradzał, że jesteś zbity z tropu.  
- Co?  
Obróciłam głowę i popatrzyłam na ciebie. Na chwilę mnie zamurowało.  
Wyglądałeś tak, jakbyś uprawiał zapasy z dziesięcioma warchlakami. Zarówno twoje buty jak i spodnie, marynarka i płaszcz były utytłane w błocie. Co do twarzy to też pozostawała wiele do życzenia. Jedno jest pewne. Na pewno nie wygrałbyś pierwszej nagrody w konkursie na Najczystszego Człowieka Roku.  
- Co ci się stało?  
- Nic! - stwierdziłeś i zapytałeś - Wodzian chloralu?  
- Tak. Tego właśnie szukałeś. Wodzian chloralu, lepiej znany jako kropelki na sen. Badania toksykologiczne wykazały duże stężenie w ciele ofiary. A teraz poważnie Mulder, co ci się stało?  
Machnąłeś ręką jakby starając się zgonić natrętną muchę.  
- Nic. Kto mu to podrzucił?  
- Moja teoria? - zapytałam z sarkazmem w głosie. - Twój wampir. Musiał uśpić Founta zanim zabrał się za wysysanie krwi. Tak samo pewnie postąpił z krowami.  
Zauważyłam, że moje słowa podłamały cię trochę.  
- Jaki wampir tak robi?  
Przytaknęłam.  
- Właśnie!  
Chwilę myślałeś a następnie palnąłeś prosto z mostu.  
- Hm! Mamy kolejnego martwego turystę. Musisz zrobić jeszcze jedną sekcję.  
No nie!  
- Teraz?  
Kiwnąłeś głową w milczącym potwierdzeniu.  
- Dopiero co uruchomiłam automatyczny masaż! - głos mi się załamał.  
- Nie zmarnuje się! - stwierdziłeś i wskoczyłeś na łóżko.  
Chcąc nie chcąc wstałam i chwyciłam płaszcz. Stojąc w drzwiach rzuciłam jeszcze w twoim kierunku.  
- To mój pokój. Nie nanieś wszędzie błota!  
- Tak, tak. Dobra. Hi, hi, hi!  
Och! Gdybym wtedy miała pod ręką kubeł zimnej wody to miałbyś się z pyszna!  
Kiedy zamykałam drzwi za sobą, natknęłam się na dostawcę pizzy. Był to Ronnie Strickland, jednak wtedy nie wiedziałam, że to jego szukamy.  
- Przepraszam. To pani zamówiła pizzę? - zapytał.  
Z utęsknieniem popatrzyłam na trzymane w jego ręku pudełko. Wizja sutej kolacji rozpłynęła się jak poranna mgła.  
- Tak - wskazałam mu drzwi. - Facet w środku zapłaci.  
Najwyraźniej mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
- Dobra.  
Rezygnując z kolacji i snu wróciłam do domu pogrzebowego aby przeprowadzić sekcję zwłok Paula Lombardo z Naples na Florydzie.  
Łup! Pierwszy pomiar.  
- Serce! - łup. - Płuco! - łup. - Jelito grube! - spora część jelita spłynęła na podłogę. Przymknęłam na chwilę oczy. - Tak jak w poprzednim przypadku ofiarę najprawdopodobniej uśpiono wodzianem chloralu, a następnie upuszczono mu krew - powiedziałam do mikrofonu.  
- Piiiiiiiii! - ostry dźwięk komórki przerwał mi. Jednak kontynuowałam dalej.  
- Środek został podany doustnie lub dożylnie...  
- Piiiiiiiii! - powtórzył telefon.  
- Nie jestem pewna jak.  
- Piiiiiiiii!  
- Scully! - rzuciłam do słuchawki.  
- H..., hm.., p...  
- Halo?  
- H... p...  
- Halo?  
Odłożyłam telefon. Pomyślałam wtedy, że to były jakieś durne dowcipy telefoniczne. Jak się jednak później okazało, za wcześnie wyciągnęłam wnioski.  
Powróciłam do pracy.  
- Na czym to ja skończyłam? Aha! Zawartość żołądka! - zabrałam się do badania. - W żołądku znajdują się resztki... pizzy - wtedy zrozumiałam. - Wodzian chloralu jest w pizzy. Dostawca pizzy! Mulder!  
Dociskając pedał gazu do deski, szybko wróciłam do motelu. Zauważyłam, że wóz dostawcy pizzy jeszcze stoi. Z pistoletem w ręku otworzyłam kopniakiem drzwi do pokoju w którym cię zostawiłam.  
- Mulder? - zawołałam, ale nie doczekałam się żadnej odpowiedzi.  
Naraz za łóżkiem coś się poruszyło. Skierowałam broń w tamtą stronę.  
- Aaaaaaaaa!  
Z krzykiem pojawił się Ronnie Strickland. W jego ustach zauważyłam błyszczące, białe kły. Wystrzeliłam dwa razy.  
Bum! Bum!  
Chybiłam, gdyż z dużą szybkością przebiegł obok mnie i popędził w kierunku swojego samochodu. Obróciłam się i oddałam za nim jeszcze trzy strzały.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
11 LUTEGO  
- I to wszystko? - nie wierzył Mulder.  
Scully kiwnęła głową.  
- Na szczęście przybyłam w samą porę. Chociaż byłeś otumaniony nie odniosłeś większych obrażeń.

CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
10 LUTEGO  
Odpuściłam na moment Stricklandowi i zajęłam się tobą.  
- Mulder, dobrze się czujesz? - uderzyłam cię lekko w policzek.  
Otworzyłeś oczy.  
- Kim jest ten czarny gość, który zgarnia wszystkie laski? Ihaaa! Ale kogut, kapujesz! Powiadają, że ten kocur ma ogromną pałę! Ale z niego kogut!

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
11 LUTEGO  
- Nie mówiłem tego! - oburzył się Mulder.  
Scully nie skomentowała jego wypowiedzi.  
- Podsumowując. Mimo, iż moje pierwsze cztery strzały chybiły, piątą kulą trafiłam w oponę jego samochodu zmuszając go do pieszej ucieczki. Zostawiłam cię i udałam się w pościg. Zakładałam, że nie będziesz w stanie się podnieść. Wtedy usłyszałam wrzaski. Kiedy przybiegłam na polankę zobaczyłam, że dopadłeś go pierwszy i że cię poniosło. A jego wampirze kły okazały się sztuczne.  
- To chcesz powiedzieć Skinnerowi?  
Potwierdziła.  
- Będę kładła nacisk na fakt, że ujęliśmy zabójcę. Absolutnie zwyczajnego mordercę, nie mniej jednak... - wzruszyła ramionami. - A na twój zapał w trakcie pościgu miała wpływ wchłonięta dawka wodzianu chloralu.  
- Boisz się powiedzieć prawdę! - rzucił Mulder.  
- Słucham?  
- Było zupełnie inaczej. Czego się boisz. Że jeśli przyznasz co się naprawdę zdarzyło wyjdziesz na idiotkę jak ja?  
Popatrzyła na niego wzrokiem naukowca.  
- Mulder, może ty mi powiesz co tam zaszło? Od początku!  
Ten ochoczo się zgodził.  
- A żebyś wiedziała!

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
10 LUTEGO  
Wczorajszy dzień zaczął się jak każdy inny. Pojawiłaś się w biurze jak zwykle bez krztyny entuzjazmu.  
- Zabrałaś kowbojki? - zapytałem delikatnie kładąc bilet lotniczy na biurku.  
Rzuciłaś okiem na cel podróży.  
- Lecimy do Dallas? - zawyłaś.  
- Właściwie do miejscowości Channey na południe od Dallas - potwierdziłem. - Mieli tam ostatnio kilka osobliwych, jak sama przyznasz przypadków.  
- To znaczy?  
Wskazałem stojący projektor.  
- Przyniosłem parę slajdów aby to lepiej zilustrować. Zaczynamy!  
Klik!  
- Martwa krowa! - w twoim głosie nie wyczułem nawet odrobiny zaciekawienia.  
- Dokładnie sześć martwych krów, ale najbardziej intrygujący jest fakt...  
- Czemu oglądam sześć martwych krów? - przerwałaś mi.  
- Chodzi o sposób w jaki zginęły. Wszystkim upuszczono całą krew...  
Twoje spojrzenie mogłoby zamrozić piekło.  
- ... jest ślad po dwóch ukłuciach. Spójrz! Mam to na slajdzie.  
Na moje nieszczęście kolejne slajdy przedstawiały następne martwe zwierzęta. Najszybciej jak mogłem, starałem się przesunąć do interesującego mnie fragmentu. Klik! Klik! Klik... W końcu zdjęcie kawałka skóry z dwoma małymi rankami ukazało się na rzutniku.  
- O proszę!  
Pokiwałaś głową, ale bez przekonania. Postanowiłem więc kontynuować.  
- Zginął też człowiek. Turysta z New Jersey. Znaleziono jego ciało bez kropli krwi i dwie małe ranki na szyi...  
Patrzyłaś na mnie wzrokiem psychiatry oceniającego nowego klienta. Co tu dużo mówić, poczułem się odrobinę nieswojo.  
- Posłuchaj, nie chcę wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, ale opierając się na tych dowodach przypuszczam, że możemy mieć do czynienia z serią wampirzych albo upozorowanych na takie ataków.  
- Na jakiej podstawie tak sądzisz? - zaatakowałaś mnie.  
Zacząłem.  
- Na podstawie zdjęć ofiar pozbawionych krwi i... śladów kłów na szyi. Ale jak zawsze chętnie wysłucham twojej opinii.  
Jak zwykle palnęłaś prosto z mostu.  
- To nie wampir!  
- Dlaczego? - zaciekawiłem się.  
- Bo one nie istnieją? - uniosłaś brwi.  
Kiwnąłem głową.  
- To twoje zdanie i szanuję je, jednak popełniono jak się zdaje morderstwo. Moglibyśmy tam pojechać i pomóc w schwytaniu śmiertelnego jak i nieśmiertelnego zabójcy.  
Ze spojrzeniem pod tytułem: "I tak mi za to płacą.", wyraziłaś zgodę i na koniec rzuciłaś.  
- Hm! Meksykański Kozi Wampir to też nie jest!  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, nie komentując twojej niewiedzy.  
CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
10 LUTEGO  
W Channey po przybyciu do domu pogrzebowego poczyniłem interesujące spostrzeżenie, którego najwyraźniej nie dosłyszałaś.  
- Sporo tu macie trumien.  
- Największy wybór w całym stanie - skwapliwie zgodził się grabarz.  
- Po co aż tyle w miasteczku liczącym trzystu sześćdziesięciu jeden mieszkańców? - zaciekawiłem się.  
- Spory ruch w interesie... - strzelił facet.  
Chyba zauważył, że nie śmieję się z marnego dowcipu, gdyż poprawił się.  
- Humor grabarza. Przepraszam.  
Odwróciłem się ciekaw czy usłyszałaś moją uwagę. Doszedłem do wniosku, że chyba jednak nie. Najwyraźniej twój umysł zaprzątnięty był czym innym.  
Do domu pogrzebowego wkroczył szeryf.  
- Niezły jest! - usłyszałem twój cichy komentarz.  
Przedstawiciel władzy uchylił kapelusza.  
- Pewnie jesteście federalni - powiedział sepleniąc. - Jestem Lucius Charwail.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
11 LUTEGO  
- Miał wielkie, końskie zęby? - w głosie Scully słychać było niedowierzanie.  
- Lekki przodozgryz - potwierdził Mulder.  
- Nieprawda!  
Fox wymownie spojrzał w jej stronę.  
- Czy to takie ważne? - spytała agentka.  
- Staram się być dokładny - stwierdził pytany po czym kontynuował.

CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
10 LUTEGO  
Tak czy inaczej postanowiliśmy obejrzeć ciało. Weszliśmy więc do kostnicy.  
- Proszę - powiedział szeryf ukazując trupa.  
- Czy ktoś zbadał zwłoki? - zapytałem.  
Pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Nie! Wygląda dokładnie tak jak go znaleźliśmy w motelu.  
Najwidoczniej nie słyszałaś tego co mówiłem, gdyż zapytałaś w dalszym ciągu wpatrzona w szeryfa.  
- Czy ktoś zbadał zwłoki?  
Tamten zaczął niepewnie.  
- Nie proszę pani. Kiedy usłyszałem, że interesuje was ta sprawa pomyślałem, że lepiej zostawić to ekspertom...  
W międzyczasie pochyliłaś się nad denatem i odsłoniłaś dwie niewielkie ranki na jego szyi. Szeryf zauważył, że się w nie wpatrujesz i zapytał.  
- To nie może być to na co wygląda?  
Zaprzeczyłaś, jednak ja miałem inne zdanie.  
- Zależy na co to według pana wygląda? Wampiry zawsze nas otaczały. Występują w starych mitach i opowieściach przekazywanych z pokolenia na pokolenie. Od babilońskiego Eqimo, przez chińskiego Quan Chi, hebrajskiego Motes Dom, Mormo ze starożytnej Grecji i Rzymu, aż po znajomego Nosferatu z Transylwanii. - Mormo? Rozumiem.  
Jak widać wiejskie wyszkolenie miało swoje plusy.  
- Krótko mówiąc to nie jest to na co wygląda - zaczęłaś powoli swój wykład, zwracając się w głównej mierze do szeryfa. - Myślę, że mamy do czynienia z jakimś szaleńcem, który naoglądał się filmów z Belą Lugoshim. Chciałby przeobrazić się w nocnego upiora.  
- Rozumiem - stwierdził tamten. - Zgadzam się z tym, co ona mówi i... no tak... - wydaje mi się, że chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale w końcu zrezygnował.  
- Nadal mamy jednak dylemat, bo istnieje tyle różnych rodzajów wampirów ile kultur, które się ich obawiają. Niektóre nie żywią się nawet krwią. Na przykład bułgarski Ubur spożywa wyłącznie odchody. Serbowie wierzą, że cechą szczególną odróżniającą wampiry są rude włosy. - tutaj wskazałem na ciebie - Niektóre są nieśmiertelne, inne żyją zaledwie czterdzieści dni. Istnieją i takie które zabijają wampiry, a jeszcze inne poruszają się swobodnie w dzień i noc.  
- Mulder! Jeśli chcesz nam powiedzieć coś konkretnego, nie krępuj się - wtrąciłaś.  
- Chodzi mi o to, że nie wiemy dokładnie czego szukamy, z jakim wampirem mamy do czynienia lub jeśli wolisz, jakiego wampira udaje zabójca.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
11 LUTEGO  
- Czemu rozwiązane sznurowadła są takie ważne? - zapytała Scully niecierpliwie wiercąc się na krześle.  
- Dojdę do tego.

CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
10 LUTEGO  
I tak podczas gdy ty przeprowadzałaś sekcję, udałem się z szeryfem na miejski cmentarz. Był on bardzo stary i straszliwie zarośnięty. Obrośnięte mchem nagrobki wyglądały tak, jakby miały się lada moment zawalić. Po prostu idylla.  
- Agencie Mulder, można zapytać czemu tu jesteśmy? - zapytał mój towarzysz.  
Czas na wykład.  
- Cmentarze są uważane za schronienie wampirów. Podobnie zamki, katakumby i moczary. Ale pozostałych tu nie macie.  
Szeryf zastanawiał się przez chwilę.  
- Kiedyś mieliśmy moczary, ale Agencja Ochrony Środowiska kazała nam je nazywać tereny podmokłe.  
- Szukamy tu śladów aktywności wampirów - powiedziałem stąpając ostrożnie po rozmokłej ziemi cmentarza.  
- Na przykład?  
- Pęknięte lub przesunięte nagrobki, nieobecność ptaków...  
- O proszę! - przerwał mi. - Nie słyszę żadnych ptaków...  
Dopiero po chwili, sens słów jakie wymówił dotarły do jego pustej czaszki. Zreflektował się.  
- ... Oczywiście teraz jest zima i nie ma tu ptaków, ale... - nie wiedział już co powiedzieć, więc wrócił do przerwanego tematu. - Coś jeszcze?  
Kontynuowałem.  
- Ciche jęki spod ziemi, odgłosy konsumpcji wydawane przez istotę spożywającą swój śmiertelny całun.  
Szeryf zastygł na chwilę wsłuchując się w otaczającą go przyrodę.  
- Nie! Żadnej kona... komu...  
- Konsumpcji - podpowiedziałem.  
- Konsumpcji. Nie!  
Doszedłem do wniosku, że jestem mu winien pewne wyjaśnienia.  
- Wiem, że moje metody mogą się panu wydać nieco dziwne...  
- Pracuje pan dla Rządu - powiedział pojednawczo. - To mi wystarczy. Wie pan CIA, Służby Specjalne. W tu rządzicie więc...  
Dokończyłem swoją poprzednią myśl.  
- Po prostu mój instynkt mówi mi, że zabójca tu przyjdzie. To miejsce go fascynuje, przyzywa. Rozumie pan?  
Tuuu! Tuuu!  
Na dźwięk samochodowego klaksonu obaj odwróciliśmy się i spojrzeliśmy na drogę. Zatrzymał się na niej samochód należący do miejscowej pizzeri. Z okna kierowcy wychylił się Ronnie Strickland.  
- Jak leci, szeryfie? - krzyknął.  
- Cześć, Ronnie! - zawołał szeryf - W porządku?  
- Nie narzekam!  
- Fajnie! Na razie!  
Dzieciak schował się do wnętrza wozu i chwilę później już go nie było. Odwróciłem się i popatrzyłem na uśpiony cmentarz.  
- Może po zmroku, ale przyjdzie - stwierdziłem. - Na pewno!  
Tak więc zaczailiśmy się przy cmentarzu.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
11 LUTEGO  
- Mulder? Sznurowadła! - w głosie Scully można było wyczuć zniecierpliwienie.  
- Co? - rozkojarzonym wzrokiem agent popatrzył na swoje buty, które oparł o biurko.  
- Na zwłokach! - podpowiedziała. - Miałeś mi wytłumaczyć o co chodzi z tymi sznurowadłami.  
- Dojdę do tego.

CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
10 LUTEGO  
Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej zaczailiśmy się z szeryfem na cmentarzu czekając na ukazanie się mordercy. Charwail został w wozie, tymczasem zabrałem się za rozrzucanie ziaren słonecznika na cmentarnej drodze. Sypiąc je za siebie dotarłem w końcu do zaparkowanego samochodu i wsiadłem do środka. Trzymając w ręku torebkę z ziarenkami pochyliłem się w jego kierunku.  
- Słonecznika? - zapytałem.  
Kilka ziarenek przypadkiem spadło na nieskazitelny uniform szeryfa.  
- O, przepraszam!  
Szeryf pozbierał wysypane ziarenka, kręcąc przy tym przecząco głową.  
- Nie, dzięki! Można zapytać co pan tam... - wskazał na nasiona.  
- Niektóre rodzaje nasion fascynują wampiry - zacząłem. - Głównie owies i proso, ale musi nam wystarczyć to co mamy. Pamięta pan, kiedy wspomniałem, że nie wiemy jakiego wampira szukamy?  
Szeryf potwierdził, więc kontynuowałem.  
- Co ciekawe, mają jedną wspólną cechę bez względu na to z jakiej kultury się wywodzą. Wszystkie charakteryzują się obsesyjno - kompulsywnym zachowaniem. Rzuć w któregoś garść nasion a nieważne co akurat robi, będzie musiał je pozbierać. Gdy zobaczy węzeł musi go rozwiązać. Taką już ma naturę. Prawdopodobnie dlatego sznurowadła ofiary zostały rozwiązane.  
- Obsesyjne... - zamyślił się na moment, aż w końcu doznał olśnienia. - ... jak "Rain Man"! Jak wtedy gdy musiał pozbierać wykałaczki upuszczone przez tego starszego. Tak samo, prawda?  
Chryste!  
- No! On właściwie ich nie zbierał, tylko liczył - poprawiłem go.  
- Aaaa, tak! Dwieście czterdzieści siedem, zgadza się?  
- Gdyby je pozbierał byłby wampirem, nie...  
- Wie pan co? - zdecydowany był dokończyć tę bezsensowną rozmowę. - Wiem, że pracuję w policji, ale chętnie bym go zabrał do Vegas.  
Cóż innego mogłem odpowiedzieć niż...  
- Pewnie!  
- To było by nielegalne, prawda? - sumienie szeryfa najwidoczniej nadszarpnęło się nieco po tym wyznaniu.  
- Tak - powiedziałem. - Był jak chodzący kalkulator.  
Z głośnika furgonetki dobiegł skrzekliwy głos dyspozytorki, ratując mnie przed dalszą częścią tej "pasjonującej" pogadanki.  
- Szeryfie ma pan włączone radio?  
- Przepraszam - zwrócił się do mnie i chwycił mikrofon. - Co tam Shelly?  
- Dzwonili z kempingu mają tam jakiś problem, chyba powinien pan to sprawdzić.  
Minutę później jechaliśmy w stronę kempingu.  
Pole biwakowe miasteczka Channey było całkiem spore. Parkowało na nim przeszło trzydzieści, wielorodzinnych wozów kempingowych. Jednak, kiedy tam dojechaliśmy wszystkie były puste. Wszyscy mieszkańcy stali na brzegu całkiem sporego placu manewrowego obserwując jeżdżący w kółko jeden z bliźniaczo podobnych do innych, wozów kempingowych. Samochód wydawał się pozbawiony kierowcy.  
- Witam znowu szeryfie! - powitał nas Ronnie Strickland stojący wśród innych gapiów.  
- Cześć, Ronnie.  
- Chyba go poniosło, co?  
- Chyba tak - potwierdził szeryf po czym zwrócił się do mnie.  
- Powinniśmy przestrzelić opony?

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
11 LUTEGO  
Mulder poruszył się niespokojnie w krześle.  
- Pomijając szczegóły...  
- Dlaczego? - zaciekawiła się Scully - Co było dalej?  
Partner nie odpowiedział.  
- Mulder... - zaczęła.  
- Co?  
- Strzelaliście w opony i co było dalej? - dokończyła głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
10 LUTEGO  
Jak już wspomniałem zaczęliśmy strzelać w opony.  
Bum! Bum! Bum...  
Może tego nie wiesz, ale strzelanie w opony przyczepy w ruchu jest o wiele trudniejsze niż się zdaje. Spróbowałem więc innej metody.  
Chwyciłem się stelaża na rowery chcąc w biegu wskoczyć do samochodu, jednak poślizgnąłem się na mokrym błocie i upadłem na ziemię nie puszczając stelaża. Przyczepa okrążając co chwilę plac wyczyściła mną z niego chyba całe błoto.  
- Aaaaaaaaaa! Pomocy!  
- Dawaj go, tutaj! - krzyczał szeryf.  
- Aaaaaaaaaa!  
- Jak tam! Nic się panu nie stało? - zapytał durnie szeryf.  
W końcu się nam udało. Samochód zatrzymał się. Najwyraźniej zabrakło mu benzyny. Wstałem z jezdni i strzepnąłem z siebie ile się da błota po czym razem z szeryfem otworzyliśmy drzwi stojącego wozu.  
Ze środka wypadło ciało.  
Pochyliłem się nad nim i przyglądnąłem szyi denata. Widać było na niej wyraźnie ślad po ukąszeniu.  
- Jak u innych! - zauważył szeryf.  
- Nie wyłączając butów - wskazałem na rozwiązane sznurowadła ofiary.  
Przesłuchaliśmy wszystkich. Nikt nic nie widział. Zmęczony, sfrustrowany i wciąż daleki od rozwiązania sprawy chciałem się tylko umyć. Szeryf podrzucił mnie do motelu, gdzie natknąłem się na ciebie.  
Byłaś wściekła.  
- Mam zrobić kolejną sekcję? Dlaczego akurat teraz? Spędziłam kilka godzin na nogach nad stołem sekcyjnym. Dla ciebie. Wszystko robię dla ciebie. Nic nie jadłam od szóstej rano, a całe moje śniadanie stanowiła bułka z serkiem i to nawet nie był prawdziwy serek tylko odtłuszczony. A teraz chcesz żebym zabrała się za kolejną autopsję!  
Najwyraźniej dopiero po chwili zauważyłaś jak wyglądam, gdyż ni z tego ni z owego zapytałaś: - Co ci się stało?  
Pomijając resztę muszę stwierdzić, że poczułem ulgę, kiedy wreszcie wyszłaś, rzucając oczywiście na odchodnym.  
- Trzymaj się z daleka od mojego łóżka!  
Trach! Drzwi za tobą zatrzasnęły się z trzaskiem co spowodowało przekrzywienie się jednego z obrazów wiszących w pokoju.  
Wstąpiłem do łazienki usiłując zmyć z siebie resztki zaschniętego błota. Kiedy wróciłem w pokoju czekał już na mnie Ronnie Strickland z pudełkiem pizzy.  
- Halo? Halo? O, znowu się spotykamy. Ta pani powiedziała, że pan zapłaci.  
- Zamówiła pizzę? - zaciekawiłem się.  
- Tak.  
- Ile?  
- Dwanaście, dziewięćdziesiąt osiem.  
Kiwnąłem na niego aby zaczekał.  
- Pójdę po portfel.  
Po chwili wróciłem.  
- Ile? - spytałem ponownie.  
- Dwanaście, dziewięćdziesiąt osiem.  
Wyciągnąłem parę banknotów i podałem chłopakowi.  
- Masz trzynaście.  
- Tak, dzięki! - wziął je i schował do kieszeni - Smacznego!  
I tak zjadłem twoją kolację. Wtedy zrozumiałem, ale... było już za późno. Pokój zaczął straszliwie wirować. Doszedłem do wniosku, że ten smarkacz musiał dodać czegoś do pizzy, jednak nie byłem w stanie już nic zrobić. Narkotyk począł krążyć w moim organizmie wywołując olbrzymie osłabienie. Resztkami sił chwyciłem telefon i wystukałem twój numer.  
- Scully! - po drugiej stronie usłyszałem twój głos.  
- H... hm... p... - język odmówił mi posłuszeństwa.  
- Halo?  
- H... p... - chciałem krzyczeć, ale nie mogłem powiedzieć ani słowa.  
- Halo? - byłaś coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona.  
- Sc...  
- Zboczeniec! - za złością odłożyłaś aparat.  
Tymczasem drzwi do pokoju otwarły się i wszedł przez nie Strickland. Jego źrenice lśniły się nieludzkim, zielonym blaskiem. Słaby krzyk wyrwał mi się z gardła.  
- Na pomoc!  
- Haaaaaaa! - Ronnie rozchylił zęby ukazując ociekające śliną kły i ruszył w moim kierunku. Szukając chaotycznie ręką jakiejkolwiek broni wymacałem dopiero co zaczęte opakowanie słonecznika. Chwyciłem go i rzuciłem prosto w potwora. Nasiona uderzyły go po czym rozsypały się po podłodze.  
W głosie Stricklanda zabrzmiała nuta złości, która bardziej pasowała do rozkapryszonego dziecka niż bezwzględnego mordercy.  
- Rany! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - uklęknął i palcami zaczął zbierać upadłe nasiona, podniósł jednak na chwilę głowę i popatrzył na mnie z wyrzutem i zarazem obietnicą. - Masz przechlapane!  
Wtedy urwał mi się film. Nie wiem na jak długo, ale kiedy w końcu oprzytomniałem ujrzałem nad sobą gorejące oczy Stricklanda, który rzucił się na mnie.  
- Haaaaaaa!  
Trach! Wywarzone kopniakiem drzwi stanęły otworem i usłyszałem twój głos.  
- Mulder!  
Ronnie niezadowolony z przerwania posiłku zwrócił swoją agresję przeciwko tobie. Na szczęście jednak nie dałaś się zastraszyć.  
Bum! Bum! Widziałem jak pociski utkwiły w jego piersi, jednak nie wydawał się tym w żadnym stopniu poruszony.  
- Haaaaaaa! - z krzykiem, Strickland przeskoczył wysoko nad łóżkiem, minął cię i wybiegł na parking.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
11 LUTEGO  
- Twierdzisz, że go dwukrotnie trafiłam? - Scully nie była pewna czy dobrze usłyszała.  
- Prosto w klatkę piersiową.  
- A on na mnie wyleciał jak latająca wiewiórka?  
Mulder zachował spokój i powoli powiedział.  
- Rozmawiając ze Skinnerem nie użyję określenia latająca wiewiórka, ale tak było.

CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
10 LUTEGO  
Sprawdziłaś czy nic mi się nie stało, po czym ruszyłaś w pościg za Ronnie'm. Gdy odzyskałem siły... wiedziałem co muszę zrobić.  
W pokoju znalazłem drewniane krzesło. Rozbiłem je o ścianę, chwyciłem ułamaną nogę i pobiegłem za wampirem. Prosto w las.  
- Na pomoc! Ratunku! - jego głos niósł się szerokim echem, jednak nie zwracałem na niego uwagi.  
Zobaczyłem go. Goniłem przez zarośla. I w końcu...  
- Aaaaaaaaaa!  
Trach!  
Wbiłem mu kołek prosto w serce i ukatrupiłem drania.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
11 LUTEGO  
Scully potarła dłonią bolące skronie.  
- Mulder, nie chodzi tylko o mnie. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzy w tę historię.  
W głosie Muldera słychać było niezachwianą pewność.  
- Będą musieli, kiedy zbadają ciało Ronnie'ego Stricklanda.

LABORATORIUM MEDYCYNY SĄDOWEJ  
DALLAS, TEKSAS  
11 LUTEGO  
Koroner wszedł do sterylnie czystego pomieszczenia i zatrzymał się obok przykrytych płachtą zwłok. W ręku trzymał plik sądowych dokumentów. Otworzył je, a następnie włączył, czuły na głos magnetofon.  
- Sprawa numer 00261698, Ronald Lawel Strickland.  
Chwycił za koniec białego materiału i odsłonił ciało.  
- Prawdopodobna przyczyna zgonu...  
Przerwał na moment i popatrzył na wystający z piersi ofiary drewniany kołek.  
- ... ciężka sprawa!  
Chwycił mocno drewno, napiął mięśnie i wyszarpnął je i przykrył z powrotem zwłoki. Trzymając przedmiot w ręku, odwrócił się od stołu do sekcji i podszedł do stolika z narzędziami chirurgicznymi.  
Leżące pod materiałem ciało poruszyło się lekko po czym usiadło na stole. Odwrócony plecami koroner nie zauważył przedziwnego zjawiska. Naraz poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo. Powoli odwrócił się i zamarł z przerażenia.  
Nieludzko zielonymi oczami wpatrywał się w niego przedmiot jego badań. Chwilę potem rzucił się na niego odsłaniając zęby.  
- Aaaa!  
Nagle napastnik zatrzymał się lekko stropiony. Przesuwając delikatnie językiem po zębach ze zdumieniem zauważył, że zabrano mu sztuczne zęby. Przez krótką chwilę nie wiedział co robić. W końcu jednak instynkt potwora zwyciężył.  
Ponownie rzucił się na stojącego jak słup soli patologa.  
- Haaaaaaa!

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI, SEKRETARIAT WICEDYREKTORA W.SKINNERA  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
11 LUTEGO  
Sekretariat zastępcy dyrektora Waltera Skinnera niewiele różnił się od dziesiątek tysięcy jemu podobnych w Waszyngtonie. Składało się na nie parę krzeseł, biurko sekretarki i wygodna sofa. Właśnie na tej sofie siedzieli teraz Mulder i Scully czekając na rozpoczęcie zebrania. Miny mieli oboje nietęgie.  
Ostry dźwięk telefonu zabrzmiał w cichym pomieszczeniu jak trzask z bicza. Zanim zdążył zabrzmieć drugi dzwonek sekretarka chwyciła słuchawkę i podniosła ją do ucha.  
- Biuro dyrektora Skinnera? Przykro mi, zaraz zaczyna się spotkanie. Tak! To może potrwać kilka godzin. Do widzenia.  
Scully pochyliła się w stronę partnera i poprawiła jego przekrzywiony krawat.  
- Powtarzaj, że byłeś otumaniony lekiem.  
Gdyby wzrok Muldera mógł zabijać, Dana padła by trupem na miejscu.  
- Przestań!  
- Nie zaszkodzi... - nie ustępowała.  
- Przestań!  
Scully zrezygnowała i usiadła w poprzedniej pozycji. Czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Dla obojga agentów sekundy ciągnęły się jak godziny. Po niespełna dwóch minutach drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora otwarły się i stanął w nich Skinner.  
- Scully, Mulder...  
- Byłem otumaniony! - powiedział Mulder szybko zrywając się z kanapy.  
Skinner popatrzył na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. W końcu, doszedłszy widocznie do wniosku, że próby zrozumienia zachowań młodego agenta są z góry skazane na niepowodzenie, dokończył przerwaną myśl.  
- ...wracacie do Texasu. Ciało Ronnie'ego Stricklanda zniknęło z kostnicy, w tym czasie zaatakowano patologa. Został ugryziony w gardło.  
Agenci popatrzyli po sobie ze zdumieniem. Pierwszy odzyskał mowę Mulder.  
- Nie żyje?  
- Nie! - niepewnie zaczął dyrektor - Ktoś go tylko... ugryzł w gardło. Ukąsił go! Czas ucieka!  
Wszedł z powrotem do swojego gabinetu i zatrzasnął drzwi.  
- Ale... - nie wierzyła Scully - ...on był martwy!  
Szczęśliwy, że jego przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne, Mulder przytaknął.  
- Zauważyłem.  
- Miał wbity kołek w serce! - nie ustępowała.  
- To też zauważyłem.

CMENTARZ MIEJSKI  
CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
11 LUTEGO  
- Zatem powinniśmy go tu znaleźć? - spytała Scully ostrożnie stąpając po rozmokłej ziemi.  
Mulder kiwnął głową w potwierdzeniu.  
- Według tradycji, wampir musi spać w swojej ojczystej ziemi.  
- Miał przecież sztuczne kły! - przypomniała partnerowi. - Po co prawdziwemu wampirowi sztuczne kły? Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc.  
Agent przymknął na moment oczy starając przypomnieć sobie pewne fakty.  
- Ludowe wierzenia rzadko wspominają o kłach. Prawdziwe wampiry ich nie mają. To raczej wynalazek Hollywood. Może miałaś rację mówiąc, że facet naoglądał się za dużo filmów o Draculi, tak się jednak składa, że jest prawdziwym wampirem.  
Scully zatoczyła ręką koło wskazując pusty cmentarz.  
- W takim razie gdzie się podziewa?  
Mulder wzruszył ramionami i począł kontynuować przerwane zajęcie jakim było przeszukiwanie cmentarza. Naraz obrócił się w stronę partnerki i zapytał.  
- Co to za rodzina. Ta która miała nas zaskarżyć na czterysta czterdzieści sześć milionów.  
Scully wyciągnęła notes i spojrzała na swoje notatki.  
- Ciotka i wuj. Odbierają pocztę na Post Restante.  
- Żadnego adresu?  
Pokręciła przecząco głową.  
Wtem agenci usłyszeli cichy warkot silnika. Popatrzyli w kierunku źródła dźwięku w sam raz, aby zobaczyć zatrzymujący się przed bramą cmentarza, policyjny "pickup".  
- To szeryf! - stwierdziła Scully.  
Dwójka agentów podeszła do samochodu z którego wynurzył się szeryf. Na ich widok, Lucius Charwail uchylił lekko kapelusza i uśmiechnął odsłaniając równe uzębienie.  
- Dobry wieczór! Słyszałem, że wróciliście. Pomyślałem, że na coś się przydam.  
Scully z poczuciem tryumfu odwróciła się i popatrzyła na Muldera. Jej oczy zdawały się mówić: "To by było tyle, jeśli chodzi o jego końskie zęby".  
Mulder zwrócił się do szeryfa.  
- Mógłby pan zostać z agentką Scully i obserwować teren, ja tymczasem coś sprawdzę - pochylił się i szepnął do ucha zaskoczonej Scully. - Nie mów, że nic dla ciebie nie robię.  
Scully odzyskała mowę.  
- Dokąd się wybierasz?  
Zatrzymał się i zadał pytanie.  
- Gdzie może mieszkać ktoś, kto dostaje listy na poste restante?  
- Na kempingu? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał szeryf.  
Mulder uśmiechnął się z uznaniem.  
- Nieźle!  
Wnętrze policyjnej furgonetki było przestronne i wygodne, jednak przykre zimno wieczora zaczynało się już dawać Scully we znaki.  
Szeryf jakby odczytując jej myśli sięgnął na tylne siedzenie i wyciągnął termos i go otworzył. Po samochodzie rozszedł się zapach świeżo parzonej kawy. Scully z wdzięcznością przyjęła z rąk szeryfa kubek gorącego napoju i od razu wypiła parę łyków. Parujący płyn przyjemnie rozpłynął się po jej zmarzniętym ciele.  
- Dziękuję.  
- Bardzo proszę!  
Szeryf uśmiechnął się i zapytał.  
- Co pani myśli o wampirach?  
- Poza tym, że w nie wierzę?  
Z ust Charwaila nie schodził uśmiech.  
- Tak, poza tym.  
Scully zastanawiała się chwilę nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. W końcu wypiła spory łyk kawy i powiedziała.  
- Podobno są wyjątkowo czarujące i potrafią uwodzić. Zresztą... - żachnęła się - ... nawet jeśliby istniały naprawdę, kto wie jakie są? Jak powiada Mulder, istnieje wiele rodzajów wampirów.  
- To prawda - zgodził się szeryf.  
Dana poczuła się odrobinę niepewnie. Zaczęło jej się trochę kręcić w głowie. Miejscowy przedstawiciel prawa, kontynuował.  
- Muszę panią przeprosić za Ronnie'ego. Wyrabia nam złą opinię.  
Zawroty głowy przybierały na sile. Nagle poczuła się straszliwie zmęczona. Kawa! - pomyślała. Szeryf musiał cos do niej dosypać. Ten jednak nie widział lub udawał, że nie zauważa jej stanu.  
- Zmienił się. My płacimy podatki, jesteśmy dobrymi sąsiadami, a Ronnie nie potrafi zrozumieć wagi... dyskrecji.  
Delikatnie wyjął rozgrzany, plastykowy kubek z bezwładnych palców agentki i odwrócił się do niej na moment plecami aby przelać resztkę płynu do termosu. Nawet wtedy nie przestał mówić.  
- Chociaż jest kretynem, jest też jednym z nas!  
Powoli obrócił się w stronę agentki. Zanim Scully straciła przytomność, zauważyła jego oczy.  
Lśniły i błyszczały nieludzkim, zielonym blaskiem.

KEMPING  
CHANNEY, TEKSAS  
11 LUTEGO  
Mulder dotarł na kemping gdzieś koło północy. Nie było widać ani żywego ducha. Gdyby nie kilkanaście wozów kempingowych zaparkowanych na placu, mogłoby się wydawać, że jest całkowicie opuszczony.  
Agent ostrożnie wszedł między pojazdy i już po chwili znalazł to czego szukał. Samochód należący do rodziny Ronnie'ego Stricklanda stał w otoczeniu paru jemu podobnych. Delikatnie otworzył do niego drzwi i wszedł do środka.  
- Halo! - zawołał cicho na wszelki wypadek.  
Odpowiedział mu głucha cisza. W środku nikogo nie było. Rozglądnął się i zamarł ze zdziwienia. W tyle wozu między szafkami, leżała sobie sporej wielkości, czarna trumna. Cicho podszedł do niej i uchylił ciężkie wieko. Przez chwilę sądził, że ma przewidzenia. W środku z walkmanem na uszach, spał sobie smacznie nie kto inny jak Ronnie Strickland.  
- Jeszcze w łóżku? - rzucił agent do uśpionego Ronnie'ego i otarł pot zraszający mu czoło.  
Wtem Strickland otworzył oczy i rzucił się na agenta.  
- Haaaaaaa!  
Mulder był jednak szybszy. Z głuchym stukotem zamknął wieko i usiadł na nim. Trumna pod nim zaczęła podskakiwać i ruszać się we wszystkie strony. Wolną ręką Fox sięgnął po przytroczone do pasa kajdanki.  
- Ronnie Strickland! Masz prawo zachować milczenie, wszystko co powiesz może być użyte przeciwko tobie.  
Zatrzasnął kajdanki na mosiężnych uchwytach przymocowanych na stałe do pokrywy jak i reszty skrzyni, unieruchamiając w ten sposób więźnia w środku.  
- Odpuść sobie, Ronnie!  
Ten jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Trumna z siedzącym na niej Mulderem poruszała się coraz gwałtowniej. Krzyk Stricklanda wypełnił całe wnętrze wozu.  
- Haaaaaaa!  
W pewnym momencie agent spojrzał w okno. Widok jaki się okazał jego oczom zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Około trzydziestu ciemnych postaci zbliżało się do samochodu. Wszystkim oczy świeciły na jaskrawy, zielony kolor.  
- O cholera! - zaklął.  
Mulder rozglądnął się po wnętrzu wozu szukając jakiejś broni. Zauważył stare, drewniane krzesło. Chwycił je i mocno trzasnął nim w podłogę.  
Trach!  
Nogi odpadły i Fox chwycił dwie z nich. Wyskoczył z wozu i trzymając w taki sposób aby imitowały krzyż, skierował je w zbliżające się monstra.  
- Cofnąć się! - rozkazał.  
Na nic się to jednak nie zdało. Otaczali go coraz ciaśniejszym kręgiem. Ich ręce wyciągnęły się po niego. Nie miał najmniejszych szans.  
- Aaaaaa! Nie!  
Agent zniknął w gęstej ciżbie ciał.

- Mulder?  
Na dźwięk głosu partnerki Mulder ciężko otworzył oczy. Zorientował się, że leży na przednich siedzeniach swojego samochodu z nogami wystającymi poza okno. Zauważył też Scully. Miała na sobie kurtkę należącą do szeryfa Charwaila. Jasne smugi zaschniętego błota były aż nadto widoczne na granatowym materiale.  
- Scully! Co się stało?  
Wyglądała na zrezygnowaną i wykończoną.  
- Ocknęłam się na cmentarzu. Tylko tyle pamiętam.  
Mulder przypomniał sobie wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy. Szybko usiadł i zaczął przeglądać się we wstecznym lusterku samochodu szukając śladów ukąszenia wampira. Nie znalazł żadnych. Przez przypadek otarł się o kierownicę. Ostry dźwięk klaksonu wyrwał go z resztek snu.  
Biiiip!  
Natychmiast wysiadł z samochodu i podszedł do Scully. Przechylił jej głowę to w prawo, to w lewo szukając śladów ugryzień. Dana bez słowa poddała się tym badaniom. W końcu Mulder doszedł do wniosku, że jej także nic się nie stało.  
Spojrzał w bok i pustym wzrokiem przesunął po opuszczonym parkingu. W miejscu, gdzie jeszcze wczoraj stało kilkanaście samochodów kempingowych, teraz widać było tylko szary beton. Znużony agent podsumował to jednym słowem.  
- Odjechali.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI, BIURO WICEDYREKTORA W.SKINNERA  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
12 LUTEGO  
- To wszystko? - nie wierzył dyrektor - Zniknęli bez śladu, tak po prostu? To cała historia?  
Scully niepewnie zaczęła.  
- Cóż! Nie mogę potwierdzić ani zaprzeczyć wersji zdarzeń agenta Muldera, które rozegrały się bez mojego udziału...  
Mulder przerwał jej.  
- A ja nie mogę potwierdzić ani zaprzeczyć wersji zdarzeń agentki Scully, ale...  
- W końcu byłam pod wpływem tego środka - dokończyła.  
Agent kiwnął twierdząco głową.  
- Tak to się z grubsza... dokładnie odbyło.  
- Z grubsza - potwierdziła Scully.  
Skinner uważnie przyjrzał się dwójce agentów, jakby starając się przejrzeć ich myśli. W końcu z głośnym westchnieniem zamknął leżące na biurku, akta sprawy. Mulder nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby nie miał ostatniego słowa.  
- Pomijając końskie zęby szeryfa.


End file.
